Aquata (The Little Mermaid)
Aquata is a mermaid in The Little Mermaid. She is the fourth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is the most obsessive-compulsive of her sisters; when Arista borrowed her things, including her hairbrush, her "lucky" seashells, her pillow, and her stuffed seahorse, Mr. Fuzzyfinkle, she displayed frustration and some hostility, and an impulse to get her things back immediately. She isn't a good dancer, even saying herself that she looks "like a spastic piece of kelp." Her sisters encourage her to dance anyway, and she grows more confident (but not any better at dancing), even starting a conga line at the end of Ariel's Beginning. She is voiced by Unknown in the original film, Mona Marshall in the TV series, and Grey DeLisle in Ariel's Beginning. Biography Aquata is shown as a child, and is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After her mother is killed, Triton bans music from the kingdom, hires Marina Del Rey to be governess to the girls, and puts the girls on a strict schedule. When Aquata and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Aquata and the other girls join her the next night. However, Triton finds out after being informed by Marina, and punishes Aquata and the others by confining them to their room. However, Ariel is able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. She appears in some episodes, although her pearly hairband isn't drawn right. In the episode "Beached", she is preparing for the Carnival of Tides by putting on some red seashell earrings. She feels a little tired as seen in the episode "Land of the Dinosaurs". Aquata first appears in the "Daughters of Triton" sequence at the concert, where the sisters introduce themselves, where she is the first to be introduced and has big blue headwear which blows. When they introduce Ariel she's shocked like all the sisters when Ariel is nowhere to be found. Afterwards, she appears only in cameos alongside her sisters. After Eric's rescue, Aquata alongside Andrina, Attina and Adella appear in the dressing room when Ariel comes in humming happily and Aquata says almost offscreen "What's with her lately?" and like all her sisters, she's surprised with Ariel. In the the end of the film, she is shown attending Ariel's wedding to Eric alongside her father and younger sisters. Aquata is seen with her sisters at Melody's christening. Trivia Here are Aquata's Favorites: *Aquata is 18 years old. *Her sisters say she's tough. *Her hobbies are water sports. *Her pet peeve is when Arista borrows her stuff. *Her biggest fear is is dancing in public. *Her favorite color is baby blue. *Her favorite food is sea daisy stir-fry. *Her favorite genre of music is rock n' roll. *Her favorite musical instrument are the drums. *Her father says that he loves her the most. Appearances *The Little Mermaid (1989 Film) *The Little Mermaid (TV series) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Gallery Category:Merpeople Category:Characters Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Princesses